


Kinktober 2020 but its March 2021

by seabreaksuperior



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, Conjunx Endura, Empurata, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Overloads (Transformers), Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Tags May Change, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreaksuperior/pseuds/seabreaksuperior
Summary: Kinktober prompts. Please tell me if there are any other tags I need to add!
Relationships: Arcee/Cliffjumper (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prompt list

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests feel free to shoot them through, I haven't really planned any of these out beforehand.

Here's the prompt list I'm working from. I've changed a few that I didn't like or that doubled up. I'll be putting the characters from each chapter on here.  
1\. Sticky - Literally everything I write is sticky I didn't bother  
2\. Femdom ✓ - Arcee x Cliffjumper  
3\. Knotting ✓ - Orion x Megatronus  
4\. Valve mod ✓ - Shockwave (includes explicit non-con and body modifaction, you have been warned)  
5\. Exhibitionism ✓ - Rodimus x Megatron  
6\. Size difference - Windblade x Grimlock  
6.5. Piss play - Starscream (you ask and I deliver)  
7\. Overstimultion  
8\. Masturbation  
9\. Toys  
10\. Wings  
11\. Tentacles - Soundwave  
12\. Oviposition  
13\. Spike mod  
14\. Shibari  
15\. Collars  
16\. Spark interfacing  
17\. Puppy (mechanimal) play  
18\. Drunk sex  
19\. Trine/gestalt bonds - Starscream x Skywarp x Thundercracker  
20\. Human x cybertronian  
21\. Tactile interfacing - Optimus x Ratchet  
22\. Suspension  
23\. Bondage  
24\. Clothing  
25\. Dom/sub  
26\. Aft play  
27\. CGL - Optimus x Ratchet  
28\. Heat/rut  
29\. Field play  
30\. 3(+) some  
31\. Free day


	2. 2nd - Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're kicking this off with some Arcee and Cliffjumper action. She really misses him :(

The sun was setting over the Nevada desert, casting long shadows across the rocky top of the decommissioned missile silo the Autobots called home. Arcee sat there alone, having finished her patrol for the cycle and already dropped Jack off at his home. She sighed. The femme used to treasure the few moments of quiet that she was able to get in the middle of a war but now it was just an opportunity for the ghosts of her past to return. Her optics glanced to the pile of rocks that formed the grave of her long gone mate. It was hard not to smile when she thought of Cliffjumper, from his ridiculous horns to his silly jokes. A different memory was at the front of her processor that night. One that never failed to get her spark racing and her fans kicking up another notch. Arcee reached into her subspace and pulled out a black collar with gunmetal clasps and some organic material she had long since forgotten the name off. It reminded her of what the humans put on their dogs, except this one had a much lewder purpose. She had given it to Cliffjumper on the night they performed their Conjunx Ritus back on Cybertron. 

The two had merged their sparks for the first time when Arcee handed Cliffjumper the collar. She wanted away to show any mechs looking at her conjunx that he was owned, and a collar was far more efficient than the marks left by her sharp dentae. It also proved useful at times like this, to pull the red mech closer to her valve. Cliffjumper was ravishing her exterior node, only pulling away to take desperate vents when his mistress allowed. His spike was leaking transfluid as he moaned into the plush valve lips in front of him. His mind was hazy with lust as he felt a sharp digit trace along his aft. Suddenly it was pushed in, immediately hitting a bundle of sensors and making him shudder in pleasure. A sharp slap to his faceplates bought his attention to the blue femme in front of him.  
“Did I give you permission to stop mutt?” Cliff just whined as he locked optics with the piercing gaze of his conjunx. Another slap was delivered, harder than the last.   
“Answer me slut, did I tell you to stop.”  
“No mistress,” Cliffjumper responded with a raspy voice.   
“You know what happens to mechs who don’t listen? They get punished.” Arcee licked her lips as she saw the big mech shudder with anticipation. She grabbed him roughly by the collar and threw him to the floor.   
“Stay here mutt, I wasn’t expecting you to be so disobedient. I’m going to need more tools than I thought.” Arcee walked into the next room and looked through the box she always kept in her quarters. The clatter of metal excited Cliffjumper, his spike getting harder as he watched his mate walk back into the room with a handful of toys.   
“Kneel.” He snapped to attention immediately, quickly moving to his position at Arcee’s pedes. “Good boy. Will you keep behaving? It would be such a shame to wreck something as pretty as you.” Cliffjumper nodded furiously, desperate for any attention for his aching spike. “Hmmm, so needy. I have just the thing for you pup, hands and knees.” He obeyed and a hand returned to groping his aft. Arcee smiled as she slipped a digit back into the warm heat, enjoying the filthy noises her pet made. She inserted another digit into the greedy hole and began working him open. Once she was satisfied, she reached back for a toy, her engine revving as she heard the little whines coming from Cliffjumper. “Hush, if you take this like a good mutt I might let you overload tonight.”   
“Yes mistress,” he said breathily. The hand on his aft returned, giving a light spank before a plug was pushed into his hole. The cold metal filled him up perfectly, and he looked at Arcee expectedly. She lied back down on the bed, legs spread and valve on display.  
“Eat up mutt.” Cliff went straight for her exterior node, lapping up and down with his glossa. All of a sudden, he felt a vibration in his aft that violently stimulated all his favourite places. He was in absolute bliss. Arcee smiled at the lewd display before pulling the moaning mess that was her mate closer, nibbling at the sensitive horns on his helm.   
“Ok pet, I think you deserve a treat. You’re going to fill me up mutt, and don’t think about stopping until your tanks are empty.”  
“Yes mistress,” Cliffjumper moaned as he rested his spike at her dripping entrance. With one swift move he was seated fully inside of her, enjoying the sensation of her tight interior walls. He slowly thrusted into her, letting her adjust fully to the length before pulling out completely and slamming back into her, hitting her ceiling node each time. The blue femme let out a choked moan and tightened her grip on her mate, pulling him deeper and deeper into her valve. Cliffjumper’s thrusts quickly became erratic, chasing his own overload.   
“Frag yes pup, fill me up,” Arcee exvented as her fans kicked up a notch, close to overload herself. Her valve was perfect for him, and the clenching walls drained every drop of transfluid from his spike.   
Arcee remembered that night fondly. They had both overloaded several times after that. It had been difficult for the two to sparkbond in the middle of a war, so having a whole night together was a treat. She subspaced the old collar and with a short glance at her mate’s final resting spot, she walked back inside.


	3. 3rd - Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this one but I'm trying to stay accountable. It's a shame because I really love MegaOp but I just wasn't feeling it to be honest.

“You are going to be the death of me Megatronus, mmmnnnmmm f-frag.”  
“You like my spike dear? Oh Orion if only you could see the faces you pull as I split you open. Absolutely delectable.”  
Orion huffed, the grey mech always did have a way with words. He was such a tease but Primus did he have a nice spike.   
“Please, p-please,” he whined, desperate for an overload, “I n-need more.”  
Megatronus grunted as he continued thrusting into the wet heat, fans whirring with no abandon. “You need more sweetspark?” he huffed, “such a greedy little hole you have.”  
“Mega-,” Orion’s vocaliser spat out static, his mind entranced with the sensations deep inside of him. “Megatronus, please knot me, make me yours.”  
Megatronus just grinned, “with pleasure, my dear Orion.” He thrusted harder into his lover, hitting his ceiling node each time. The room was filled with the whirring of fans, the slap of metal on metal and the filthy sounds of Orion’s wet valve.   
“FRAG YES!” Orion overloaded after a particularly hard thrust, valve walls constricting and pushing Megatronus over the edge. Transfluid filled up his mate’s valve as he overloaded. His systems sent a rush of energon to his spike to activate his knot, connecting the two like they were made for each other. Megatronus collapsed on his smaller lover, taking in the smell of transfluid as his systems cooled. It would still be a while until his knot would deflate but both mechs were more than happy to spend the rest of the night in each other’s embrace.


	4. 4th - Valve mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes rape and non-consensual body modification (empurata). Please skip this chapter if it's something you don't want to see. I promise Shockwave is going to get some healing after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Rape/non-con, non-consensul body modifications, references to slavery.

“Would you look at that pretty valve, its practically begging to be used.”  
  
Shockwave was motionless, his EM field the only thing showing his distress. If he could still cry he would have, but with his optics replaced it was impossible. The institute had taken everything from him. His optics, his frame, his emotions, and his dignity. All he could feel was pain. Every circuit in his body burnt with all the feedback coming from his new frame. It was agony. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his processor, he had more immediate concerns. Like the fact that he couldn’t move and that there was an unfamiliar mech looking hungrily down at his exposed interfacing equipment.  
  
It was then he realised something was very, very wrong.  
  
His interface panel had been forced open and was covered in dry energon. His optic travelled further downward to his spike. Or what used to be his spike. All that remained was his spike housing and more of his own energon than he had ever seen before. He felt like purging at the sight. He readied himself and looking further down to his valve. It seemed to still be intact but had clearly been operated on as well.  
  
“You like what we did?” The unknown mech spoke to Shockwave directly for the first time. “You had such pretty interface equipment; it would’ve been a shame if we removed it completely. No, for you we decided to splurge, and Primus did it turn out well.”  
  
“What did you do to me?” Shockwave was surprised by his voice; it was much raspier than it had been previously.  
  
“We’ve had a lot of interest in you and without an intake we’ve had to compensate. Most mechs aren’t interested in buying a toy with just one hole to frag. Here, let me show you the results.” The mech smirked as he rubbed his digits along Shockwave’s interface equipment, admiring his modifications. He paused at Shockwave’s spike housing and rubbed around the exterior of it. “As you can see, we’ve replaced your spike, not many mechs were wanting that feature I’m afraid. I’ve been told that it’s quite pleasurable to frag, but I digress.” His servo moved to Shockwave’s valve. He pinched at the node, eliciting a static-laced scream from the purple mech, relishing in his discomfort. “As for this little thing, we decided to tighten your valve a little bit. You’re a rather large mech and such a loose valve isn’t very desirable. You should be grateful for this, even minibots could use you – you’ll be immensely popular.” With little hesitation, he pushed a digit into the mech’s valve. Shockwave groaned, the intrusion felt like such a big stretch. He couldn’t imagine having a spike in him. The digit began to stroke along his interior walls, searching for little bundles of sensors that sent bursts of pleasure through his systems.  
  
“Please… s-stop.” His vocaliser clicked and reset, barely working with all the pain and pleasure bombarding his systems.  
  
“I’m sorry sweetspark, but we have to make sure everything is working,” the other mech said with a grin, “you have such a pretty valve, I don’t think I could resist even if I wanted to.” He added another digit, slowly scissoring him open. Shockwave tried to stifle a moan but failed miserably. He felt so full and he just wanted it to stop, but his frame seemed to be acting on its own accord. He gave a sigh of relief as the other mech removed his digits from his valve, grateful that he wouldn’t have to endure anymore than that. His relief was short lived as he heard the click of the other mech’s spike pressurising.  
  
“Please, please. I can’t take anymore. Don’t do this to me.” Shockwave tried kicking at the mech but it was no use, he was completely paralysed. All he could do was scream as the mech forced the spike into the valve.  
  
“F-frag, you’re so tight.” The mech began thrusting into the valve, giving Shockwave no time to adjust. The spike felt massive for his modified valve, and he could feel energon bleeding deep inside, mixing with the pre-fluid of the other mech. He wanted to sob. Why did this happen to him. He knew that mechs that were experimented on by the institute were often sold underground as pleasurebots, but he never expected them to modify his equipment like this. For them to use him like this. The mech’s thrusting became erratic, getting closer and closer to overloading.  
  
“Hnnngh!” He came hard and fast, filling the valve up with transfluid. The other mech huffed as he pulled his spike out, smirking at the mix of energon and transfluid leaking out from the abused valve. Thoroughly satisfied, he walked out of the laboratory leaving Shockwave lying completely exposed on the operating berth, covered and fluid and ready for the next mech to use however they pleased.


	5. 5th - Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron frags Roddy in Swerve's bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one too. I'm a major Decepticon stan so I couldn't resist writing about Megatron (even when he's an Autobot). I lowkey wanted to record an audio version of this one as well, it sounded pretty decent when I read it aloud. A project for another day I suppose. Thanks to everyone who left kudos, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

“Frag off Rodimus.”  
“Frag me yourself, coward.”

In hindsight, Rodimus thought that he shouldn’t have been so surprised at the bizarre situation he was in – bent over a breeding bench in Swerve’s bar about to be fragged by one of the biggest spike’s he’d seen in his functioning. Not that he was complaining. It was common knowledge that Roddy was a size queen, and Megatron’s spike was something special. Slate grey plating met bright red biolights in a lewd display that left Rodimus mesmerized and fuelled his quickly rising charge.  
  
“Like what you see?” Megatron’s voice brought him back to reality. He was suddenly reminded of the mech standing in front of him and the many other mechs watching from the bar. “Open your intake slut. If you want to overload tonight, you’ll have to earn it.” He obeyed instantly, choosing not to dwell on how wet the threat made his valve. Megatron pushed his spike into his intake, only giving him a moment to get used to the sheer size of it before rocking back and forward into the wet heat. It was heavenly. As he felt each ridge and seam of the spike along his glossa, Rodimus’ optics glazed over, imagining how good it would feel inside of his valve.  
  
Megatron looked down at Rodimus - surprised at how well he was taking his spike. His fans picked up speed as he fragged Rodimus’ intake with no abandon, enjoying the stifled moans the speedster made from the rough treatment. Thrusting deep into the intake he overloaded, spilling transfluid into Roddy's tanks. He pulled out with a wet pop and stroked his spike, spreading the rest of his transfluid on the red mech's faceplates. Rodimus would have been absolutely humiliated to be seen like this by his crew if it wasn't so fragging hot. Ignoring the building crowd, Megatron ran a servo over Rodimus' lithe frame, his spike still hard. If his valve were anything like his intake it wouldn't take long for Megatron to overload again. He walked behind Rodimus - admiring the wet valve spread out in front of him.  
  
"Oh Primus Megatron please frag me." Rodimus’ begging was rewarded with a digit being pushed into his waiting valve. After being denied for so long even one digit felt like ecstasy. Another digit soon joined the first, slowly scissoring the speedster open. By the time Megatron had added a third digit Rodimus was well and truly moaning. "Please oh Primus... hhnnngghh… Megatron I n-need your spi- ohhhh… I need your spike in me." He was a mess, tied up and covered in transfluid, begging to be fragged.  
  
Megatron smirked, "if you insist." He pulled his digits out of the sopping valve. Rodimus whined, missing the fullness that the big servo gave him. The big mech leaned in close, so close that Rodimus could feel his breath again his valve. In one swift motion, Megatron's derma reached for the speedster's exterior node, sucking hard. Rodimus screamed as he overloaded, Megatron's glossa ravishing his valve until his charge had fizzled out. Pulling away, Megatron slowly stroked his spike and positioned it at the opening of the wet valve. Rodimus tried to movie his hips in a half-hearted attempt to get Megatron's spike inside him that instant. He knew it was pointless as he was still strapped down to the bench, but he was becoming desperate. Megatron stroked the plump lips of his valve with the head of his spike and deciding that Rodimus had been teased enough, slid inside him.  
  
The stretch was incredible. Rodimus could feel his abdomen expanding as Megatron slid further in. Time seemed to stretch on as the spike went deeper and deeper, pushing against his ceiling node deliciously. As soon as Megatron's hips were flush with his aft he pulled out again, much to the dismay of Rodimus. His disappointment was short lived as Megatron roughly thrusted back in, eliciting a loud moan from the smaller mech. The bar was filled with the sound of whirring fans and the slap of metal on metal as Megatron began fragging Rodimus in earnest, much to the delight of the crowd.  
  
With a groan, Megatron overloaded into Rodimus, transfluid filling up his valve and gestational chamber. The sensation Rodimus felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. His vision turned to static as he overloaded, optics short circuiting from his overheated frame.  
  
By the time Rodimus' vision returned to normal, Megatron had already begun unstrapping him from the bench and cleaning some of the transfluid from his valve with a soft rag. Rodimus purred, enjoying all the attention and the gentle movements of the grey mech. He was so tired and began to drift off to recharge in the ex-warlords’ arms. Megatron gave a small smile as he settled down with the young Prime. In no time, he too had fallen into recharge, with Rodimus snuggling into his side. It was a sight to see, but stranger things had happened on the Lost Light.


End file.
